Typically offline data sharing means may use QR technology. Traditionally, QR technology may always neglects security, without taking into account the issue of preventing unauthorized reading, thereby having a risk of disadvantageously divulging the shared information, which is disadvantageous for driving information sharing. Besides, the type of information that may be shared is also very limited. For example, in the existing method of sharing data through a QR code, the input that may be accepted is usually limited to the text content, thereby limiting the type of shared information.